Burning Desire
by sheniko
Summary: KrayonxErutis lemon in chapter 2. Krayon longs for Erutis, but does she want him back? Updated! Chapter 2 up, possibility of chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

By Sheniko

Krayon x Erutis.

--

_Pity on my soul… _Krayon thought to himself as he lay in his bed, rubbing his hands up and down his erection. His hair was wavy and curly in places put together in pieces with cute, pink clips. He had a yellow heart sticker on the side of his face, and was in silky pajamas of the finest quality. _I can't keep this up for long. As a demon lord, I have duties to do, and I can't be distracted by these thoughts, but… _And he continued pulling his hands up and down with furious speed while he imagined Erutis naked, gesturing for him to join her in a bubble bath.

He gasped with ecstasy when he released himself, his milk pouring onto his pants and making them all sticky. He panted heavily for a few moments, until his breathing evened and he took off his pants to go and wash them. _Tsk, tsk…I can't even count how many times I've soiled these, _he thought while stuffing them into the washer.

He walked back into the bedroom and through another door into the bathroom while he continued having thoughts of Erutis. _I have to do something about this, one day or another. I don't even care what that girl thinks. I'm going to pleasure myself with her even if, need be, by force. Well, that settles it. Tomorrow night, I'm going to do it. No one, not even that Eclipse can stop me. Not that he'd want to in the first place... _He ran the tub, steaming water pouring and flowing into the giant, luxurious bathtub rapidly. He stepped into the welcome bath, sighing heavily as he sunk down to his neck. He felt himself, once again, hardening.

**Meanwhile, the next day…**

Erutis was out in the castle gardens, thrusting her sword around with her usual great impact. "Heeyaaah!" she cried out, her voice echoing, as she swung it so hard against the ground that the earth cracked open and parted in the sword's wake. She stood up and suddenly let the sword drop to the ground. Panting, she wiped some sweat from her flushed face.

"Crap, for some reason, I just can't focus!" she growled, and reached down to pick up the wooden sword. She stopped and watched her hand as it shivered violently. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I need a break! One day couldn't hurt, but tomorrow I gotta make up for this and push myself even harder." She nodded, agreeing with her own words. She spun around and walked off towards the castle when, just then…

"AHA!" Chris cried and pointed at Erutis, rudely as ever. "You act all tough but I caught you being a lazy bum!"

"Your point?" Erutis asked calmly with an annoyed glare.

"…" Chris Sweatdropped, still pointing at her but his face was now blank. "…Er…"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" she yelled and kicked him in the chest, knocking him into a tree. "It's snack time! We'll play later, cleric!" And she ran off to the kitchen.

She sat down at the long, elegantly carved table with a bologna sandwich in front of her. She ripped at it in an aggressive bite, and chewed rapidly. She had soon stuffed more than half of the sandwich in her mouth, when she felt a harsh slap on the back of her head. "YEOWCH!" she yelled, the sandwich flying through the air and hitting poor Raenef in the face. "What's the big idea!" She whirled around in her seat, but when she caught sight of Eclipse, she instantly gave him an innocent expression. "Oh, hello, Eclipse," she said sweetly.

His face was red as a beet. "What do you think you're doing? Sneaking extra food?" Eclipse snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! I was just…er…testing if the bologna was poisoned or anything! Seems fine to me!" She rubbed the back of her head and continued, "Well, best be on my way—lots of work to do today as it is…"

Eclipse clamed his hand onto her wrist with a firm grip. "Don't take me for a fool, girl. As punishment, scrub the floors of all the rooms and corridors before sunset."

"Fine!" she squealed, and stomped off in rage. She ran all the way to her bedroom, closed the door, and locked it shut. She then threw herself onto her bed, digging her head into her pillow. "That _jerk_! Well, you know what? I'm not gonna scrub or do anything tonight! When he notices that I've been gone for the rest of the day, even a mean demon like him will feel sorry for me and he'll be kissing my feet, asking for forgiveness in _no time!_"

She lay there in silence, and soon was laughing hysterically. _Yeah, as if. Oh, well, I don't care. I just want a little alone time. Who cares what he does to me tomorrow? _She rolled onto her back, resting her hands behind her head, and sighed heavily, thinking over their times together, and everything that had happened. She stopped abruptly when she began remembering when she first saw Krayon. _You know, he is really hot… No fair. Why are all of the demon lords so gorgeous? It's just no fair. You want them badly, but you know all-too-well that if you even try, they'll kill ya in the blink of an eye. _

The more and more Erutis thought about Krayon, the harder and faster her heart beat in her chest. Soon she found herself crawling with desire for him. She tried to resist these feelings, but just couldn't. As this drawled on longer, she caught herself sliding her hands down into her underwear and toying with herself. She leaned back and closed her eyes, fantasizing about every detail of Krayon's perfect face and body.

_I wish I could have him, though I know it will never happen…_

--

Like it so far? Please write me comments, all are appreciated! Chapter 2 is coming soon.

This is my first-ever fan-fic and the upcoming lemon will also be my first. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Another boring day," Erutis moaned in complain that morning. She had just gotten up and done some stretches to prepare for the day. She then went to take a shower, got dressed, and made her way outside. Just seconds after she left her room and started walking down the castle corridors, she sensed someone's presences. Without thinking, she said, "Krayon, is that you!"

She looked around anxiously, but right then she looked to the left and there Eclipse's face was, inches from her nose. He was glaring heavily into her eyes. _Oh crap, I should have scrubbed the floors after all!_ Erutis tried running away, but Eclipse reappeared back in front of her, blocking her path.

"I see you didn't do as I commanded last night," Eclipse growled. "Now you're going to pay…"

Erutis screamed on the top of her lungs, "Just leave me ALONE!" And at that, she dashed back into her room, slammed the door shut, and flew onto her bed. She started crying, bawling in fact, which wasn't like a tough swordmaster like her at all. She heard a few taps on the door as well as Raenef's concerned voice. "Please…just go away…" Erutis said quietly, deep sorrow in her voice. Then she heard footsteps. What a relief!

After she was done shedding her tears, she rolled onto her back and started thinking about Eclipse. _What a jerk. If he wasn't some big, bad demon I'd have killed him by now…heh, yeah…but for now, I wonder if I could get Krayon to beat him up for me. Krayon… I have no clue what's gotten into me. Damn sexy demon he is…_

Erutis kept herself in her room for hours. She spent her time practicing her sword skills in there instead of out in the castle gardens where Chris or, even worse, Eclipse could annoy her. She found it difficult since the room was small, but it certainly was quiet and peaceful. She found that she concentrated very well. After another hour of this, she put her sword down and sighed with relief. "Hopefully he either forgot by now or doesn't even care! I'm gonna try and sneak a snack."

Erutis left her room and managed to make it all of the way to the refrigerator. She looked from one side to the other. She reached her hand out cautiously. _Almost there…almost there…God, Eclipse, if you dare…_

"HEY!" exclaimed a man.

"SHIT!" Erutis cried on top of her lungs, slammed her back into the fridge door, and looked around. She was scared to death. "Eclipse, why won't you just leave me alone!"

That man laughed. Erutis's alert, horrified expression faded and she put down her guard. _Who was that_? Krayon appeared, levitating in mid-air and his legs crossed. Erutis's heart skipped a beat. _It can't be… _Krayon was looking even more handsome than usual.

"Hey, muffin," Krayon said, a flirty tone in his voice. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It's y-y-you…" Erutis stuttered, her eyes wide as saucers and her breath coming in with short gasps. "What are you doing here!" she suddenly cried.

"Oh, Erutis! I cannot take it any longer! Your eyes are like sparkling green emeralds, your lips are as soft as rose petals, and your legs are as graceful as a…um…well you get the point. I love, you Erutis! And I long for your love! Please, don't torture me like this any longer. I **_LOVE_** YOU!"

Silence filled the air. Krayon blinked, and stood up in a normal, lifeless stance. Erutis was doing the same but staring at him, dumfounded and just plain puzzled. Krayon, feeling uncomfortable, covered his mouth with a fist and started to cough nervously. Erutis still stared.

Moments later, Erutis leapt in his arms with a strong embrace. "I love you too, you damn sexy beast!" she bellowed and kissed him on the lips. Krayon was dumbstruck. For a few instance he was caught off-guard, his legs spread apart and his hands' fingers twitching. But then he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and kissed her as well.

Well, wouldn't you know it? Just than instant Chris turned the corner, pointed a finger at them, and his jaw hit the ground. His eyes were wide and empty, showing his extreme horror well. No words came from his mouth, and an instant later he turned around and dashed away, as quickly as his legs could carry him. Erutis's eyes popped open then. She pushed Krayon away and tried running after Chris. When she made it out of the kitchen, she saw him nowhere in sight. "Damn! Krayon, you're not safe here—I bet that little punk is telling Eclipse that you're here!" said Erutis with an angry tone in her voice.

Krayon frowned, having a gloomy look in his eyes. He walked up behind Erutis and said, "Should I leave you, my angel?"

Erutis's hair stood on end. She had never been called "angel" before, and if not for craving Krayon so desperately, she would have thrown her sword at him. Still, he already flirted with her earlier but—"angel"?

Erutis shook off these thoughts and responded, turning around and taking his hand in her own, "Here, come hide with me in my room." Not letting Krayon give his own response, she led him back to her chamber and locked the door. Now inside, she felt somewhat safe. Eclipse could very easily break in, but she just hoped Raenef told him not to… They were not secure waiting here, yet Erutis felt like they had little choice. With a heavy sigh, she sat down on her bed. Although Krayon just showed up, he felt like she was ignoring him. Her mind was racing with ways she could kill that Eclipse. So, Krayon sat by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Erutis was mumbling things under her breath and, somehow, didn't even notice him.

"Erutis, darling, talk to me!" Krayon said. His bottom lip trembled. "I have waited what seems like eternity to finally get some time alone with you…and you just disregard me?"

Erutis growled and said, "Krayon, know a good way to kill Eclipse?"

"Yes, plenty, but—ERUTIS, _PLEASE!_" He wrapped both arms around her now and laid his cheek against hers. "I never thought this moment would come! I want to show you how much I adore you! Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all…? Perhaps a massage or an elegant, steamy bath?"

Erutis blinked and sat there motionlessly. A few seconds later, her cheeks turned bright pink. Here she was, in her room and all-alone with just the demon she had been fantasizing with for so long. Not only that, but she was in his sweet embrace, and his cheek against her own. Erutis pressed her palm upon the small of his back and rubbed him soothingly. Finally to be able to touch him was such a relief, but she wanted more…to feel his heart beat, to slide one finger down his belly, to smell his sweet scented hair… Krayon hummed at the simple touch. He, without delay, laid Erutis onto her back and with him on top of her. She gasped quietly, staring into his eyes, and slid both hands up his back and gripped his shoulder blades. He smiled.

He gave her a tender butterfly kiss on the forehead. Oh, this was enough to turn Erutis on—more than enough. She gave a low, quiet moan and brushed her fingers through that wild, wavy blonde hair. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her again, but this time holding onto the kiss. She grasped the back of his head, arched her back, and passionately kissed him back. And then she rolled on top of him. Her moved his hands into her shirt and pulled it off, sliding off her pants rapidly after. This went all-so-quickly that Erutis had no idea it happened. She was busy kissing him and, at that, dipped her tongue into his mouth. She parted for an instant and breathed in a sharp gasp of air before going to suck on his long neck. Her hands were wildly exploring beneath his shirt. She caressed him anxiously, tracing his abs and other muscles. Soon she took a nipple, stroking her finger around it and then pinching it lightly. At this Krayon moaned and grasped her shoulders.

Erutis undid his cloak and threw it off. She then wondered how to rip his shirt off… Krayon obviously knew she wanted to undress him, so he lifted up his arms over his head, allowing Erutis to easily slip it off. And so she did. Krayon, afterwards, took care of his pants. Erutis looked up and down his body (Krayon was looking at hers the entire time) and was most excited at the site of him in a pair of boxers. His boxers were black with cute little pink hearts and gold starts. Erutis couldn't help but giggle, and Krayon giggled back. He playfully undid her bra and, slowly, pulled it off. Erutis stopped humoring his sense of fashion and then gasped again, but this time stronger and louder. She blushed furiously. She was sitting on top of him, him being in-between her spread-apart legs, and he was cupping her breasts with both hands. Krayon toyed with them a bit, rubbing his thumbs over the pink tips, and then leaned forward to kiss one. Erutis, even in bed, retained her warrior-like personality. She aggressively growled and pushed him back onto the bed. He stared up at her, puzzling her sudden actions, and she suddenly tugged off his boxers.

Erutis got off of him, now sitting beside him, and stroked one finger up the erection. Krayon gripped at the bed sheets and tilted his head back, his mouth open and eyes shut tight. She made a bold, daring move and this just attracted Krayon all-the-more to her. Erutis sneered and continued to experiment with him just as he did to her. She rubbed the inside of his thigh with one hand and grabbed his member tightly with the other. She squeezed it and released it repeatedly, receiving groans and moans from her hot, sexy demon friend. Then Erutis took off her underwear and hastily let him enter her. She now had enough of play and wanted to get down to business. But going so quickly hurt Erutis. This was, in fact, her first time. She grunted in pain and her upper-half fell down. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head down on his lower neck. Erutis gritted her teeth and remained like that for a bit while she tried to adjust to Krayon. Meanwhile, Krayon was getting impatient. He opened his eyes and gripped her shoulder blades. But he was a bit surprised at seeing Erutis in such a position. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her slightly. Erutis panted in pain, but she got back up on top of him, her hands now flat against his chest. Well, this was it…

Soon enough, Erutis adjusted to this unusual feeling of something long and stiff inside of her. They moved in unison, slowly at first, and then sped up a little more. They kept this up for awhile, gradually going faster and faster… Erutis could feel his heart pounding; she panted quickly, and in an almost dance-like rhythm moved her hips to better allow him to glide in and out of her. She was off in a dream-like state, enjoying every moment of this fully. And then, before she knew it, he was going faster and practically pounding into her. Krayon's nails were piercing her skin—if he pressed any harder, he'd draw blood. And then Erutis knew she couldn't keep this up for long. She let out a cry and just as suddenly as she did so, he did as well. He filled her up and fell flat onto the bed. She moaned with pleasure, rolling off of him and laying down beside him.

Erutis cuddled up to him, gulping down air to regain her breath. Moments later a peaceful silence filled the air. He rolled onto his side, holding her close to him and sharing warmth with her. She grinned widely, as did he. Finally, at long last, Krayon was her own little…well…_angel_.

Ah, this was a lot longer than the last chapter. : And sorry about the ending! It was really corny, I know, but I promise my future stories will be better. Even so, I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to request fanfics from other anime.


End file.
